


Get Out Of My House

by peonygreenhand



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Community: daily_prompt, Jealous Elijah, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is hurt by Sean's actions at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Of My House

Title: Get Out Of My House  
Author: peonygreenhand  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood  
Words: 183  
Summary: Elijah is hurt by Sean's actions at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con  
Author Note: In response to the July 28, 2013 prompt provided by the Dreamwidth community - daily_prompt: Get out of my house

&&&&

Get Out Of My House

&&&&

 

Sean walks into the sunroom wearing a long red shirt and a white pair of boxers. Elijah is already there, intently reading the newspaper. He takes a sip from his quickly growing cold cup of coffee.

“Good morning, sweetie,” Sean says, reaching down to give Elijah a kiss. 

Before he can, Elijah turns his face away. “Get out of my house, Sean.” Elijah’s voice is stern and commanding.

“I don’t understand. What has brought this on?” Sean asks.

Elijah looks up from the newspaper and looks directly at Sean. His baby blue eyes pierce into Sean’s eyes. His face shows a tremendous amount of hurt. “You think I wouldn’t find out, Sean? How you kissed Rob Paulsen at the San Diego Comic Con last weekend during your Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles panel? How could you DO that to me? To us?”

“Oh, Elijah, you’re just overreacting. I did it to get the audience’s attention.”

“Yeah, you got their attention, all right. It’s plastered all over the fucking Internet! Now, get out before I’m tempted to throw this cup of coffee in your face.”

FIN


End file.
